Knuckles and Shadow
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Knuckles and Shadow are Adam and Andrew! They paired up one day after being bored and they become famous.
1. Chapter 1: Sluttier Younger

Knuckles and Shadow.

Shadow and Knuckles are best friends and they create funny songs in their basements and become hits. Kinda based on the hit duo, Adam and Andrew. HUGE WARING THE ARE OOC! U HAVE BEEN WARNED! AND THIS IS FOR COMEDY USAGE ONLY!!

Knuckles: Adam  
Shadow: Andrew

* * *

One day, Shadow and Knuckles were bored and then Knuckles had an idea.

"Hey Shadow, you know, we should be famous. I mean, people think we're funny. Who else do you know beats everyone at 'Yo Mamma' fights and mocks anyone on sight?"

Shadow shakes his head, "I'm bored." Knuckles sighs with hopelessness, "Let's go outside and see of there's something funny to write about."

They go outside in search of something funny. As they walk, they bump into Amy.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey, Amy." The guys replied in monotone.

"Why you two sound glum?" Amy asked as she went to hug her boyfriend.

Shadow sighs and replies, "We are trying to be famous, and we cant find anything funny to talk about."

Then their idea came as they pass Mobius Elementary/Middle School. As they walk past, they see 6th grade girls acting like Paris Hilton. They see a blonde echidna in a black crop top with red letters saying "SEXY GIRL" and a black jean miniskirt and flats.

(A/N: These characters were named after two of my sister's classmates, one of them trying to hit my boyfriend, the other trying to score with my homie, and the job never happened, since he got a GF now.)

"Oh my god, Christi, like, did you see Mako today? Oh my god he's so damn hot!" a blonde echidna said to a baby blue hedgehog girl in a tube top and mini Abercrombie shorts and flip-flops.

"Oh my gosh, Brianne, yeah! I want to fuck him, force his dick in my mouth!"

"Oh my gosh! So do I!" and the girls squeal. Shadow and Knuckles scoff in disgust as did Amy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe these girls! I mean, c'mon, it's bad enough I hear that they try to act like Paris or Britney, as good as she is."

(A/N: People may hate Brit, but I have some respect for her. She's been though a lot. I would go nuts if my mom controlled me all the time. Don't kill me, Flamers, lets get it on!)

Shadow then says, "Knuckles, I got our idea!" Shadow then whispers in his ear and Knuckles grew a grin and when Shadow was done, he lauged his ass out.

"NICE ONE, HA! SLUTTY LITTLE GIRLS! HA, PUSH UP BRAS, HANDJOBS, HA!" Knuckles then fell and laugh.

Amy looks at Knuckles then back at Shadow.

"What happened?"

"I just got our idea." Shadow replied with a smirk. Knuckles stops laughing and then shouts to the girls,

"HEY GIRLS! IF U WANNA, GO ON MTV AND THEN U CAN SHOW OFF YOUR NUBS TO THE WHOLE WORLD, THEN WHEN YOU'RE DONE, CALL ME UP. I HOPE ONE OF YOU GUYS CAN TO A NICE HANDJOB, NOT! HA!"

The girls scoff at him and then the baby blue hedgehog said,

"Um, Brianne, these guys are high schoolers, do you have any idea what status it would give us if one of us lost our virginity to him?"

"You're so right, Christi! Let's go say hi."

The girls walk over to the high schoolers and they swing their hips as they walk. They both smile at Knuckles and Shadow and they give Amy a death glare.

"Are you guys in high school?" Brianne asked as she got closer to Knuckles.

"Um, yeah, we're sophomores." Knuckles replied as he began to quietly step away.

"A sophomore, huh? Well, that's so cool!" Christi replied as she got herself closer to Shadow. Shadow then says,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She giggles and says, "No…how about you, cutie." As she plays with his chest hairs and sliding her hand down his chest.

"I have a girlfriend. Not to mention she's right here." Shadow replied. She looks at Amy who smirks with an evil thought.

"And nice try, but I will not get laid with you, I have my girlfriend for that. See ya, princess." Shadow and Amy walk off and Knuckles quickly said to the blonde echidna,

"Sorry hottie, but that's my ride. Catch ya later, maybe to give me a BJ, ring a bell? See ya."

Knuckles runs off with the hedgehogs and Brianne said,

"I so scored with a high schooler. I just need to learn how to give him a blowjob."

Christi scoffs and says, "Brianne that's so easy!" As the three walk off they still chatter on about the subject.

"Knux, where you serious or just messing with their heads."

"Messing with their heads. I mean c'mon how can 6th graders give Blowjobs? I mean, seriously, I'm holding of for marriage, since my Family is uptight."

"It sucks to be you." Shadow replied. They reached Knuckles's house and they went to the basement and they meet up with Julie-Su and they tell her everything.

"NO WAY!" Julie-Su said in shock.

"Yep, I cant believe these girls. How dumb can they get."

"I bet you if Abercrombie told them that it wasn't cool to breathe, they'd do it as we laugh our asses off!"

They then hear some beats from Knuckles's room in the basement.

"OK, ready?"

Shadow replies, "Yep, lets get famous!"

"OK, 3…2…1…go!"

--

There are few things less appealing than you  
A preteen girl that dresses like a prostitute  
You want to act like Britney well thats a mistake  
You want to look like divas but divas are skanks

Dating cooler older guys in high school grades  
If they were really that cool they'd get girls their own age  
But they cant, so their on a cradle crusade  
Cause statutory rapes the coolest way to get laid

They dont want there bodies to be covered  
Cause girls are getting sluttier younger  
There too young to be talking about sex  
And losing their virginity at recess, that's just gross

Buying push up bras you have to stuff to fill in  
And giving hand jobs on the bus during school field trips  
During dances moving like a tramp is your goal,  
And to wear revealing clothes when you have nothing to show

Christina or Paris who do you idolize more  
While looking for a thong in a childrens size four  
Getting good grades is not what youre dreaming of  
You'd rather go on MTV and show them your nubs.

That can't handle the pressure their under  
So girls are getting sluttier younger  
I wish those Junior highers would stop  
Wearing shorts that barely cover their crotch

You're 12, mature enough to start smoking weed  
Wasn't it just last week you were watching Disney  
Now it's The 101 Hottest Whores On E!  
So you can take notes on how to act like Tara Reid

Step 1: get drunk and act real dumb  
Step 2: common sense makes life less fun  
Step 3: The best way to get accepted, Is to put out and become anorexic.

I don't understand so I wonder  
Why girls are getting sluttier younger  
they take their childhood and discard it  
Are they naïve or just retarded, I don't know

They're getting sluttier younger…

They're getting sluttier younger…

They're getting sluttier…

--

"Phew, I say we got that down!" Knuckles said and Amy and Julie-Su couldn't stop laughing.

"Push up bras!" Amy laughed.

"MTV, showing their nubs, HA!" Julie-Su choked.

Shadow looks at Knuckles and says,

"We Have a hit."

* * *

That's Chapter one, theres going to be about five chappys or so here. Flamers, BRING IT ON!


	2. Chapter 2: The Emo Kid Song

Knuckles and Shadow Chapter Two: The Emo Kid Song.

This is not to insult. This is for comedy usage only. I respect all, minus flamers and harsh critics.

* * *

On their way to school, Shadow and Knuckles were still talking about their success with their first song with the girls.

"Dude, I'm telling you we're going to be a hit!" Knuckles said.

"Well, we need more songs than the one we just made. We need something right off the bat." They then go to their lockers and get to their class. When Shadow gets to his locker, he hears girls squeal in admiration. He knew what it meant,

"Here we go. Scourge's coming."

When he sees Scourge, he wasn't his usual self. He wasn't wearing his black leather jacket but it was traded for a AC/DC t-shirt. The quills on his head weren't green, but black. He also didn't have his green boots anymore. He now was wearing Converse shoes and skinny jeans. He also noticed that he also got some piercings on his brow, ears, tounge and lips. He. Was. Emo.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" shadow asked.

"What's it to ya, can't you see I'm depressed. Ugh, Fiona dumped me, she called me a fucking dyke and that she already has a pussy and doesnt need another one."

"Shut up, Fiona didn't dump you. You just made it up." Then he sees Amy and when she sees Scourge, her jaw drops in surprise and she walks over to the two.

"Wh-WH-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Scourge smirks, goes back to his romeo self and says, "Like it, don't cha? Since the 'emo' movement is so huge, why not I join. I mean look at me, I make the cut. I'm fucking hot and I know you like emo guys, babe, since you are going out with an emo kid."

Amy then replies in a pissed off tone, "FYI, Scourge, Shadow isn't emo, and—"

"Naw, its ok, Ames. Besides, I have to go sulk and write poetry, and possibly cut myself. But I won't, since you love me." He goes over to Amy and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, sure."

"But hey, its not like you have problems, since you do look like a transvestite, oh and added bonus" Shadow says to Scourge,

"Emo is not a job, it's a lifestyle. I am speaking for the real emos, not fake dykes like you."

Amy then says, "Yeah, so why don't you go dress like a girl, read a dark book, hear break up song that give you a stiffy and jack yourself, humph. You're lucky I don't have my hammer on me today."

Scourge sticks his tongue out as the two walk away. When they reach their class, they see Fiona and they shook their heads.

"Geez, why are so many people following this? I mean, it's bad enough that people don't like emos, but now they want to be emos? Ugh, but good luck to them when they come face to face with real emos and they'll be laughed at for being called fakes."

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon, going to Hot Topic and buy stuff, but they got to be kidding me when they come to school and they look like a bunch of messed up dykes with no real problems, when some emos do have real issues. HEY I GOT IT, I HAVE TO FIND KNUX!"

Shadow runs off to find Knuckles and they talk about the idea and Knuckles says,

"Yeah, I mean, its funny and emos could get a laugh or two out of this. After all, emo Is short for emotional, now we just need someone to do a good emo impersonation."

Shadow then says, "How about this…"

He clears his throat,

"Dear Diary, Mood: apathetic."

Knuckles was amazed and asks, "How do you perfect it?"

"Hey, sitting with Emos during your first year does that to you. I went undercover once too."

"Sweet. Meet at the basement after school?"

"Uh, DUH! And call the girls, they obviously want to come along."

Knuckles nods and they go off to 8th period.

As Shadow walked to football practice, Amy showed him something she found at Knuckles's house.

"Hey, I found this notebook in your handwriting. How long were you two thinking about fame?"

"Since Freshman year. And, HEY, NO PEEKING! This is for our CD, _Music Pimp_"

(A/N: Adam and Andrew's Cd, Music Pimp, First Chapter. Song: Sluttier Younger.)

"Aw, not even for me?" Amy asked and she kisses Shadow's lips.

"Even if we have sex, I can't show you. Sorry, Ames, but you'll have to wait until we feel like recording it."

"Aw, fine, Shadow. Well, see you."

They hug and they walk their seperate ways.

After school, Shadow walks to Knuckles's house from Football practice and when he gets there, he gets into the recording area, Knuckles gets the beats down and says,

"Ready?"

"Let's do this, for Emos everywhere."

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

--

(Shadow's Acting)  
Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the  
Blood Red Romance and suffocate me dry concert.  
It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs  
like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and  
"Rip Apart My Soul" and of course,  
"Stabby Rip Stab Stab".  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing either.  
Like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days you know...

(singing)  
I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if  
you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression,  
most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks,  
and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now  
I'm grounded for a week.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne  
Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me,  
it's never any fun.  
They say they already have a pussy,  
they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

(Shadow Acting)  
My life is just a black abyss,  
you know, it's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.  
Grabbing hold of me and tightening it's grip,  
tighter than a pair of  
my little sister's jeans...  
which look great on me by the way.

(singing)  
When I get depressed I cut my  
wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting  
dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and  
wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black  
and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth,  
You can read me "Catcher in the  
Rye", and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hit my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be eeeemmmmoooo

(Shadow acting)  
My parents just don't get me, you know.  
They think I'm gay just because  
they saw me kiss a guy.  
Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's.  
Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with  
each other without being gay?  
I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
I don't know diary,  
sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,  
you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos...

--

"Well, this surely would help us become famous." Shadow commented.

"First Youtube, then…" Knuckles empathizes, "The World."

"Whoa…"

They then exit the room, only them to see the girls laughing their heads off.

"Ha, I feel like tacos!" Amy laughed.

"Ha, ha, dear diary, you're my best friend! Gay, HA!" Julie-Su cracked and both fall on the floor and they hear Knuckles's father, Locke, opening the door and asking,

"Boys, what is going on?"

"NOTHING, SIR." Both boys replied. Locke leaves and Shadow looks at Knuckles,

"We might make it! LOOK OUT WORLD!"

"Until then, we have crappy school. Ugh."

"Ugh, we need to do something about that." Shadow insisted.

* * *

Uh oh! More madness at cha! Next Chappy: Ain't Your Hollerback Boy!


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't Your Hollerback Boy

Knuckles and Shadow Chapter 3: Ain't Your Hollerback Boy!

NOT TO INSULT PEOPLE, FOR COMEDY USAGE ONLY! I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. SOME OF MY OCS ARE IN THIS STORY! MEET LATEROSE THE HEDGEHOG AND HER BOYFRIEND, ARES AND MY OTHER OC TODD. JILLIAN BELONGS TO ANOTHER AUTHOR (READ A/N)

* * *

The next day, Shadow and Knuckles go off to Math class. When they reach math, they hear from a group of girls complain about their grades and something else.

"Hey Laterose, anything new? Any 411?"

"Well, for starters, I heard sally gave head to the substitute teacher so she can get good grades and that's the only reason she's still on the cheerleading squad."

Shadow and Knuckles look at each other and say, "Thanks for the juice, Late. Oh and where's Ares?"

Then the Shadow look-a-like comes next to his hot pink girlfriend.

"_Presente_, as usual. Oh, did she tell you about her?" Ares asked.

"Um, yeah." Shadow replied. Ares replies, "Well, the shocking truth is this. It. Is. True."

Shadow and Knuckles look at Ares and say,

"No. Way!"

Shadow then asks, "Do you have proof?"

"Ask Amy, she knows the answer to that. After all, she is on the Mobius High School Cheerleading Squad, and Knuckles, you can ask Julie-Su, besides, she's captain."

"Thanks, Ares."

"Hey, I heard your song on Youtube, you guys rock! I need a copy to send to my homies in Los Angeles."

"OK, Watch out for our CD, Music Pimp, coming soon!" Knuckles shouted. They were pumped over the 411 on Sally. When they go over see Julie-Su, they see Sally and they snicker and see that her hair is a mess and that her knees are scratched up.

"Wow, Late wasn't kidding!" Shadow snickered, "I mean, look at her knees, that must be some head she gave. She must be doing badly in class."

They see Julie-Su and call her.

"Julie! Jules!" Knuckles shouted.

The cheerleaders were doing the pyramid and Amy was going up the top as Julie-Su was on the ground, as a base. When she saw Knuckles, charging in, She quickly gets out and Knuckles tackles her to the ground, causing the whole pyramid to topple down. Shadow gets caught in the fall too and when the girls land on the ground, Amy goes in quick search for Shadow, only to find him under all the cheerleaders.

"I…OK!" he wheezed and he gets out of the pile. They then ask the big question.

"Hey, do you know that Sally is giving head to the Sub?"

"That's what I heard from Laterose and Ares, but it cant be true…is it?"

Shadow and Knuckles nod and they drag the girls to the bleachers, where they hear jagged moaning and loud slurps.

They quickly go up the bleachers and there, they see Sally, GIVING HEAD!, to the substitutue teacher, and now its all clear about her good grades, since they didn't make any sense in the first place.

"How gross can she get?" Amy whispered.

Shadow then says, "Not to mention that she's cheating on faker with that guy."  
Amy gasps and says, "If Sonic finds out, he'll be crushed."

"Hey, tough luck, Ames." Shadow replied. They quickly left before things got nasty and they ran back to Knuckles's basement and as they run to his house, they bump into Todd and Jillian

(A/N: I own Todd, Jillian belongs to **Tcbp000**)

"GUYS! YOU CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS, BUT SALLY IS ACTUALLY A REAL SLUT!" Knuckles shouted. Jillian looks at her baby blue boyfriend and he answers,

"Knux, old buddy, we knew that since the dawn of time."

"Yeah, but now we have proof!"

Shadow looks at the girls and sees that Knuckles takes out his cell phone and shows them the video of Sally.

"UGH! EWW!" Todd shouted in agony and Jillian shuts her eyes.

"Yeah, gross right? Well, we're going to expose her, in SONG!"

Todd then says,

"Oh yeah, I heard your song on Youtube, it rocks! And I have a good beat for that."

"Then, c'mon!" Knuckles said and drags the two away. The girls and Shadow follow and when they reach the basement, they enter the recording room as the girls listened from the outside room.

"This should work. Its from Gwen Stefani's _Hollerback Girl_."

"That's why you rock at this moment, Todd. The king of pranks never lets a laugh go to waste."

"Let's do this. I hate that bitch so much already." Shadow replied.

"OK 3…2…1…NOW!"

--

Uh-huh, holy shit  
It's about time you get off my dick

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

You damn right I was talking shit  
I told your man so you would hear it  
What you doin' acting like that  
Now people know what's up  
So you came to my place  
Saw the look on your face  
I hit a home run then I kicked you out  
But first I broke my pom-pom out  
And now you know what's up

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

So last night girl, saw you under the bleachers  
Giving head to a substitute teacher  
Perfect grades didn't make no sense  
But now it's all cleared up  
And it's comin' right back  
'Cause I'm telling your pack  
So don't freak out when your secret's out  
That's right girl, you can't deny this  
Your knees is all scratched up

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

Let me hear you say this shit is  
Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus  
S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-A-G-A...um...  
..What!!

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

--

When they exit, they see Jillian and Todd laughing themselves off as the girls clap and cheer.

"Nice job, boys. If it hits radio one day, it will knock some sense into that chick." Julie-Su said.

'Oh, man! Ha!" Todd laughed and he began to sing some of the song.

"You damn right, heh, I, ha, wasss….HA! TALKING SHIT." He falls on the floor and screams,

"HELP ME, HA, I CANT BREATHE!"

Jillian is calm and says, "Todd…are you calm now?"

Todd was the opposite of calm, he was hyped with laughter and says,

"I WILL SO PLAY THIS OVER THE INTERCOM! HA!"

Shadow and Knuckles high five and Knuckles says,

"Prepare yourself for total popularity."

"Dude, we are already popular."

"Oh, then…TOTAL STARDOM!" Knuckles empathized. Shadow nods and then Locke barges in.

"Boys, what's going on, now."

"NOTHING, SIR!" Shadow and Knuckles replied.

"I hope not. I hear so much laughing each time you two are down here, are you sure?"

"YES, SIR"

"Good…" Locke then closes the door. Shadow then says, "We need to get a lock for that door."

* * *

Sweet! Alright! Well, Chapter 4 coming at cha. Nerds in Love.


	4. Chapter 4: Nerdz In Love

Knuckles and Shadow Chapter 4: Nerdz in Love.

NOT TO INSULT. I DO NOT OWN ADAM AND ANDREW AND THE SONIC CO.

* * *

It was finally the weekend and the boys were back at Knuckles's basement watching _Revenge of the Nerds _and _Napoleon Dynamite_ and they were getting a few cracks from the movie.

"My god, Kip is such a loser." Knuckles commented.

"Yeah, not to mention a big nerd." Shadow commented.

"But hey, Nerds need love too."

"Yeah, but that chick? I mean, seriously, Myspace is so overrated and so are those dating sites." Knuckles commented.

Shadow nods and he hears the door knocking. It was Locke.

"Boys? Mind if I come down?"

"NO SIR." The guys replied. Locke opens the door and sees Knuckles on a bean bag and his hedgehog friend with his pink girlfriend on the carpet and Julie-Su on another bean bag.

"So how are you, Shadow?"

"Ok, I guess. Being a sophomore stinks at this moment. PLAN tests and such, you know."

"And how are you and your lovely lady doing, after all I do consider you somewhat like family, since you and Knuckles are such good friends."

"We're fine, just dealing with High School drama and our usual problems."

"Very good then, Oh and Knuckles, You got a phone call."

"Who is it this time, dad?" Knuckles asked. The old timer sighed and replied,

"Rouge."

"Ugh, thanks dad." Knuckles replied sourly.

Knuckles goes up the stairs and Locke follows. When they reach up, Knuckles picks up the phone and begins to talk.

Back in the basement , as they were watching the movie, Amy asks,

"Do you think Locke is suspicious of you two getting famous?"

"I don't know. Knuckles told me that he thought we were doing weed down here, since he heard Todd laughing."

Amy sniffed a bit and said,

"Well, it does smell gross. When was the last time you guys ever cleaned up?" She asked as she looks around the messed up room, seeing clothes hanging around and his jackets all over the floor and his football jersey covering his computer screen and his shoulder pads on his window sill.

"Um, maybe last month?" Shadow replied sheeply with a nervous smile. Amy rolls her eyes as they go back to watching the move as Napoleon reveal his secret weapon.

Back upstairs, Knuckles was shouting at the phone and Locke was reading a newspaper.

"LOOK ROUGE, I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN MY CHANCES. WHAT THE FU—, NO! LOOK, I GOT TO GO, SHADOW AND I HAVE TO RECORD, BYE!"

Knuckles hangs up and before he goes down stairs, he sneaks by his father and goes down to the basement.

Before he opens the door, he hears Locke.

"Knuckles, boy. I need a word with you."

"Um, sure, dad."

He goes to his father and they meet face to face. Knuckles prays in his thoughts that his father wont find out about him and Shadow trying to make it to fame.

"Are you two doing something I should know of?" He asked.

"Um, no, dad, why you ask?" Knuckles asked, a bit hesitant.

"Well, for the past two or three days now, I been hearing so much laughter, its scaring me a bit. Since no one in the right mind laughs that much."

Knuckles thinks of an explination and says,

"Um, we were just trying out for the talent show, for school next month and we invited some friends down to check us out."

"Oh…" Locke replied with suspicion , "Ok then, son. But I will be glad to attend this show."

Knuckles gulps and he smiles sheeply and rushes back down. Locke tsks and says,

"Boy, is he in for it."

The movie was over and Knuckles says,

"Time to make music."

"Not to mention jokes. I wrote a new one as you were upstairs. What did she want now?"

Knuckles was about to tell him but remembers Julie-Su was present, but she was asleep from the movie along with Amy.

"I'll tell you later. But lets move on to the song. What is it this time?"

"Remember when you told me Nerds need love too?"

"Yeah?" Knuckles replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, here it is, Nerds In Love."

"You may have an idea there, but lets go before the girls wake. I doubt Amy would want to hear your nerd impersonation."

"Or yours." Shadow sassed.

"Touché, blacky."

"Let's go."

"And 1,2,3!"

--

_I try to process these feelings but get "does not compute"  
I tried to multiply our love but you took the square root  
Whenever I see you I don't know what to say  
It's like my mind goes from dsl to 56k  
I've looked for girls online, but can't get any play  
Now I'm forced to get off to Japanese anime  
We would stay up late playing dungeons and dragons  
You can be my Sam, and I'll be your—_

_--_

"GOTCHA!" Locke shouted as he barged in the door.

"AHHH!"

"I knew you two were up to something!"

"We didn't mean anything bad by it dad, I swear." Knuckles replied. "Sir, we were just making enterainment."

"Yeah."

Locke chuckles and says, "save your breath boys. I used to do this stuff back in the 60's."

"NO WAY!" Both guys replied.

"Yes, and I did the same thing you two are doing now, which is to mock anything in sight, but make it for good things. You two are doing this since you have bright heads. But Knuckles, my boy, I heard the songs you two did on Youtube."

"WHAT!?" The guys said in shock.

"Look, I may be an old timer, but it still doesn't mean that I cant be hip to the new trends."

"Well, I'm sorry, dad. I thought you would see this as something stupid."

"Yeah." Shadow added.

Locke chuckles and says,

"Well, its ok. Not come on, you two have a comedy to write up."

"YEAH!" the friends cheered, almost waking the girls.

"Boys, not so loud." Locke scolded.

They whisper, "yes, sir."

"Let's go." Locke goes to the key boards and the guys to the mikes and begin all over again.

--

(singing)  
I try to process these feelings but get "does not compute"  
I tried to multiply our love but you took the square root  
Whenever I see you I don't know what to say  
It's like my mind goes from DSL to 56k  
I've looked for girls online, but can't get any play  
Now I'm forced to get off to Japanese anime  
We would stay up late playing dungeons and dragons  
You can be my Sam, and I'll be your Frodo Baggins

(Acting)  
For the last time they are not gay  
Oh yeah right  
They were just really good friends  
If Smeagol wasn't there they would've been all over each other  
Shut up! you didn't read the book

(Singing)  
I'm just a nerd in love, But I don't know what to do  
It's hard to get a girl when your weight is lower than your IQ  
Maybe she'll look past the headgear and all of my acne  
I still think she's leet, but she doesn't notice me

I can be Hans Solo and you can be Leia  
If I was less like Screech and more like AC Slater  
You're the only girl that makes my floppy disk hard  
I can hack in a mainframe but not in your heart  
If I could be with you, I'd treat you with kindness  
And protect you from harm, like Norton anti-virus  
But you are like Hollywood and I'm like Bit Torrent  
My love for you is steady like gravitational constants

(Acting)  
That doesn't really rhyme  
Oh yeah, like Leia and Slater does  
Well at least I didn't dress up like Yoda at my Star TREK themed birthday party  
Well, I was 4 years old  
Shut up you are such a nerd

I'm just a nerd in love and I feel out of place  
I'll have to specialize in gynecology so I can get to 2nd base  
Unless she finds sarcasm appealing and greasy hair sexy  
I still think she's leet, but she doesn't notice me

I want to be with girl and not get any rejection  
Who will dress like a hot alien at star trek conventions  
Who's as precious to me as a rare Pokémon  
And who knows the difference between and a Warlock and a Shaman

But We're just nerds in love, reality's too far gone  
Cause we're too much like Steve Urkel and not enough like Stefan  
But one day we'll be CEOs and have lots of money  
But until then, our only friends will be our PC's

**--**

"Well, mission accomplished, boys." Locke commented. "I wish you two good luck. Its not easy."

"OK, SIR." They replied. They then look at the girls and Knuckles asked,

"should we wake them up?"

Shadow thought for a moment and said,

"Hmm……………….NAW! Let's go prank on Sonic."

"Let's go." Knuckles replied and they left out the door.

* * *

Next One on ur way! Chapter 5: The Gangster Song.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gangster Song

Knuckles and Shadow Chapter 5: The Gangster Song.

NOT TO OFFEND, COMEDY USAGE ONLY! I DO NOT OWN ADAM AND ANDREW OR THE SONIC TEAM OR CHARACTERS.

* * *

After a good weekend, the guys had to go back to school.

"Ugh, I hate high school." Shadow murmured as he walks with his back hunched and with books in his hands. Knuckles then says,

"Well, it cant be that bad today. I mean, its not like something stupid is going to happen, and besides, Todd is going to play our song on the intercom."

"OH YEAH! LETS GET TO HOMEROOM, FAST OR ELSE MR. BER- I mean BITCH GETS SUSPECIOUS."  
"LETS GO!" Knuckles said as they ran from their lockers. They reach their classroom, they get in their seats and Shadow tells Laterose the news.

"Hey, psst, Late, psst."

"Shadow, I'm right next to you. Don't 'psst' so much." She replied in a cool tone. Shadow then whispers in her ear and as he got to the details of Todd's prank, her smile turned into an evil grin and said,

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I will make sure to tell everyone." She replied and high-fived her friend.

"Oh, tell every sophomore." Shadow replied with an evil smile. Then, as Shadow and Laterose talk, Sonic comes in the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shadow and Laterose gasp. Sonic was dressed as a gangster and he says,

"Yo, shady. Where my dogs at? Wazzup homie."

"Sonic," Shadow asked, "What the hell is with the ghetto get up?"

"Yeah, Sonic. You're such a dumbass." Laterose sassed.

"Shut up, ho." Sonic snapped.

"You bastard! Don't you know any respect?" Shadow asked with anger that Sonic would disrespect a lady. Knowing Laterose, he cared like a brother, for it was because of her, he and Amy are united.

"Why you no good little—"

"Look, Late, I know you like me and you want to give me head, so to make it easier. Meet me at the bathroom after announcements, and wear some gloss on those lips, hottie."

Laterose gasps and says, as she begins to break in tears,

"Sonic, you jerk! How dare you talk that way…ugh! How dare you. No good son of a bitch. You're lucky Ares isn't here today!" She then breaks into tears and Shadow comforts the hot pink hedgehog and looks at Sonic with angry face.

"What the hell you looking at, dumbass."

"Are you on drugs? 'Cause if you are, I will be glad to slap you out of it. Why did you have to say that about her?"

"Why the hell would you care, unless you're cheating on Amy with her."

"What the hell? You moron, one thing for sure is this, good luck getting a new girlfriend and learn to respect the ladies."

Sonic rolls his eyes and walks around acting tough and gangster like.

"Thank you, _Sombra_."

"No worries, he'll get it. When Ares comes back tomorrow, tell all sophomore and freshman boys who want to fight against him, to meet after school. Say that Shadow is fighting Sonic because he was doing something with Amy or talking crap behind my back, as long as we wreck his rep. Besides, we're gonna wreck Sally's in a few."

She wipes her tears away and pushes her bang away from her face to reveal her shock blue eyes and smiles,

"Thank you. And yeah, this will be something. Tell me its funny."

"You'll laugh you head off after this."

She nods and takes out a notebook and begins to draw hearts with her name and Ares's name in the heart in beautiful calligraphy. Shadow was amazed at her work and asked,

"Hey, since youre so good at calligraphy, I was wondering if you can write something for me. If you haven't heard, its—"

"I know, tomorrow marks the day you and Amy got together, thanks to yours truly. And yes, I will write up something for you. Just give me the words and you are good."

"Deal."

They shook hands and then they hear Todd over the intercom.

"Ok, people, prepare to be blown."

In five seconds, the song played.

--

_You damn right I was talking shit, I told your man so he would hear it…_

--

Shadow looks around the classroom and sees people laughing at the crap out of them as the song played on.

Shadow couldn't help but snicker and laugh as they song played and Laterose followed along with Knuckles and when Amy enters the classroom, she notices that everyone was laughing and she notices that none of the faculty was around so she threw her tardy slip away and she joined in on the laughter. When Sally entered the room, they then began to laugh until they got stitches and Shadow fell on the floor and Laterose fell back.

Todd gets to homeroom and was brought on with cheers by his peers and a kiss from his girlfriend.

"Thanks, guys. But really, give Knuckles and Shadow the credit. This is their song."

Their classmates turned around and clapped and cheered. Knuckles and Shadow bow and say,

"Thank you, kindly." They then did a small victory dance. After two minutes, they leave their homeroom and they head to their other classes. After a long Monday, the guys along with Amy, Julie-Su and Laterose head for Knuckles's house and they go to the basement. When they head for the basement, they say hello to Locke and they get to the basement.

"OK, before anything, let's clean up. Ok?" Laterose said. She started by picking up some of Knuckles's Jerseys and his shoulder pads. As Amy and Julie-Su went through old papers and homework, Amy found the forbidden notebook Shadow told her not to peek in. She shrugs and tosses the notebook to Shadow, which slips out of her hands and hits Shadow's head.

"Ugh…OK, who was it?" Shadow asked. The girls shrugged and Shadow picks up the notebook and flips through it.

"NO WAY! HEY, CHECK IT OUT!" Shadow shouted and he goes through the notebook.

Knuckles goes over and checks it out. He then remembers it's the lost notebook. "NO! Its our old notebook! And it has our first songs!"

"Oh yeah, like _The Gangster Song_ or _What I like about Jews_."

(A/N: The italics are real songs by Adam and Andrew)

"Hey, Shadow, why don't we do _The Gangster Song_? To make Laterose feel better, since Ares wont be back until next week."

"Next Week? I thought he'd be back by tomorrow." Shadow whispered.

"He sent a text and I told him the incident. He's super pissed, so looks like the fight will happen."

"Ok then, lets do it!"

"Sweet!" Knuckles replied as he high-fived his partner in crime.

The girls watched the guys as they put on their headphones and Locke begins the beat.

--

Don't player hate on me (grr)  
Playa hate somebody else. (yeah! )

Yo, yo yo imma gangster,  
Where my dogs at?

(beat starts)  
Bark with me if your my dog.  
Yo yo yo (yeah I don't wanna bark)  
I'm gonna give a shout out to all the player haters (I don't like player haters)  
If your a player hater don't player hate on me (player hate somewhere else)  
Imma gangster,  
I'm straight up.

Gr, I'm steaming mad.

Imma gangster,  
I'm a straight up G,  
The gangster life,  
Is the life for me.  
Shooting people by day,  
Selling drugs by night,  
Being a gangsta is hella tight.  
I walk around town with a stark erection,  
Then gave ur mom a yeast infection.  
I saw the police man and I punched him in the eye,  
To serve and pretect, what a lie!  
I also don't like white people,  
You shouldn't to,  
And don't get me started about the jews.

Imma gangster, Gr I'm mad!  
Imma gangster, my rhyms r bad.  
Imma gangster, I'm iced out like a freezer,  
Imma gangster, I don't listen to wheezer.

I droped out of school at the age of three (why? )  
'Cause all the teachers tryed to player hate on me (oh)  
My rhyms are cool, just like doing cocain,  
My rhyms are hot, like a burning flam.  
Sisko is my homie, he's a gangster too  
Me and Sisko are the leaders of the gangster crew.  
I like to be in jail and he likes to sing and dance,  
Some say were the perfect match.

(Shadow acting)  
(step off, step back, step AWAY! step back! don't step forward! step backward, don't step forward, step backward, don't steft me, do not steft to me, eee! )

I'm giving a shout out to my homies in cell block 8,  
Being in jail sucks 'cause you always have to masturbate.  
Except when a Jewish person goes to jail all my homies cheer,  
They will make mince meat out of his rear.  
Then Petty helped me make the gangster beat to this song,  
I shot him in the face because me looked at me wrong.

Imma gangster, I drop bombs like Hiroshima  
Imma gangster, bitch suck on my wiener.  
Imma gangster, I drive a cool car,  
Imma gangster, I smoke weed in a cigar.

Yo! my gangster flow,  
Yo, yo yo yo.

I'm rolling on doves,  
Ice out like hockey;  
I got kicked out of Japan for all the Saki. (ooo)  
Fuck a bitch, (ahh)  
Give me head (whoe!)  
Wass up to my dogs,  
Yo yo yo.  
They play this song on the radio,  
All day long so everyone can hear my gangster song.

Nobody thought I would blow up like a fire stoned tire,  
Oh there's no beat in that.  
Die, die u santa clause die!

--

"That 'll teach him to mess with the power of comedy and music!" Knuckles commented.

"Amen. So how was it, Late?" Shadow asked.

She was laughing her head off and between laughs she said,

"Oh my gosh! This is dope! Oh my gosh! I need to so get a copy!"

"Don't worry, Late, you and the girls will be the 1st to get our CD Music Pimps." Shadow replied. "Oh and Ares told me to give u our CD, since he'll be selling it in Mexico to comedy clubs."

Shadow hands her the CD and she says,

"Ok, _Gracias_."

"You're my friend, Late. Sure." Shadow replied and Amy smiles at him.

"Yeah, Laterose. We got you ok?"

"_Gracias, Amy" _(A/N: Laterose has a Spanish Accent. So Amy is said Ami)

"Oh and I got you covered for tomorrow." She replied with a wink. Shadow nods and they begin their school work.

* * *

Phew, a relief, Looks like I will do 5 more chappys and a epilogue. More on ur way!


	6. Chapter 6: What I Like About Jews!

Knuckles and Shadow Chapter 6: What I like About Jews.

NOT TO INSULT! COMEDY USAGE ONLY! AND I DO NOT OWN ADAM AND ANDREW OR SONIC AND CO.

* * *

"Ok , students, the holocaust was mainly pointed at Jews. True or False?" The teacher asked to his class.

"Anyone, now."

No one answered and Laterose was getting angry, since she was mostly answering the questions.

"It's False, Mr. Acosta." She replied with no interest, since she knew the answer.

"Can you please tell us who else was involved, Miss Laterose?"

"Gypsies, Handicaps, Catholics like me and other people who the Nazis saw as 'sub human'."

"Very good, Laterose. Now can someone other than Laterose tell me about the Jews?"

Shadow raises his hand and says,

"Jews have rabbis, and they're holy men, who can have kosher sex with their wife."

The class laughs and the teacher couldn't help but laugh a bit too. "Sure, sure. But that's still the wrong answer. Now can anyone tell me the real answer besides Laterose."

Knuckles then raises his hand up.

"Yes, Knuckles."

"Can we get this over with if I answer it right, Mr. Acosta?"

"Sure…"

"OK, The Jews were considered sub-human because of how they survived the great depression and how they had so much success and that they just had more money than the 'Aryans' did. So Hitler wanted to kill them, out of 'revenge' and Jealousy."

"Correct."

The bell rings and everyone scrambles out the door.

"OK, class dismissed."

They meet at the front doors and they see the same middle school girls they bump into about a week ago.

"Holy crap, its those sex-crazed school girls! They must be looking for Knux, you probably owe them that Blowjob, buddy!" Shadow slaps him in the back.

"HI KNUCKLES!" the girls sighed dreamily in unison.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Knuckles makes a run for it and Laterose shouts,

"Run, Knuckles, RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING!" Knuckles shouted as he ran for the hills. Laterose then elbows her hedgehog counterpart.

"So we going?"

"Yep, just as long as Knuckles comes back. You know, during history, since we were learning about Jews and stuff made me think, hell they take their suffering in strife."

"And…?" Laterose and Amy ask.

"HELLO, NEW SONG!"

Todd then pops up from a dumpster, then asking.

"Did I just hear new song?"

"TODD GO AWAY!" The girls shouted.

"FINE, UGH!" He then goes back in his dumpster like Oscar the grouch.

"Well, that settles Senor Nosey." Amy said, "Now you were saying about a new song?"

"Yeah, you know the theme to the song, _What I like About You_?"

"Yep."

"It goes along the lines, What I like about Jews."

"Hope nobody in the school gets offended."

"C'mon, Ames. I mean, Tails is jewish, he's gonna laugh his ass off to this!"

"Maybe." Amy thought.

"Dunno for sure, _nene_." Laterose said.

Shadow shrugs and they head for Knuckles's house, where they bump into Locke once again, who was acting strange today. He was in a wheelchair and he was in veteran attire.

(A/N: Like the Vietnam vets.)

"Hello ladies."

"HI Locke!" The girls chirped and Shadow says,

"Sir, I'm not a girl."

"Well, girls, I'll see you later. I have to go meet my war vet buddies and we'll be talking about the good ol' days of the Mobinam War."

(A/N: Kinda like the Mobius Version of the Vietnam war.)

"Um, sure Locke. Have fun!" Amy said.

"See you later, girls."

Shadow then says,

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Locke smiles as Amy rolls Locke to the door, where he goes out and keeps wheeling out to the sidewalk and so on.

"How does Locke confuse me for some girl? He's not even that old!"

"Dunno, Julie-Su told me that Locke had his 'days'."

"Hmm…whatever. Where's Knuckles when we—"

Then Knuckles enters the house, trying to catch his breath and Julie-Su behind him.

"Phew, got, away, from….the…dumb…little…slutty…girls."

He then falls on the ground and Julie-Su reaches them.

"Hi guys! Um, Knuckles?"

She looks at Shadow and the others.

"He fainted." They all said in unison.

"I got an idea." Shadow said with s sinister voice. He goes in the kitchen and grabs a pot, filling it with super cold water. He then goes to Knuckles and dunks the water on the echidna.

"WAKEY, WAKEY!"

"AHHHH! JEEZ!"

"At least your awake, Knucklehead."

"Ugh, fine. "

"Or as the Jews say, _Oy!_"

Knuckles groans and he gets up. They get into their homework and when they were done, they then hear the doorbell ring.

Knuckles goes up the stairs of his basement and he sees a Mailman.

"Package for Echidna, Knuckles T?"

"Uhh, that's me."

"Sign here."

Knuckles signs and he takes a yellow and baby blue box down with him to the basement. He puts it on his couch and he gets in the studio.

"OK, Ready?"

They then hear ruffling. But they ignore it and Julie-Su plays the keyboards.

"OK, GUYS! LETS GO!"

3…2..1..GO!

--

Oy, Oy Vey  
Oy, Oy Vey

What I like about Jews  
They're real cool guys  
Abused by the Romans and Germans but they took it in stride

They have big noses and they have big ears  
They get allergies 9 months out of the year but that's cool  
Its what I like about Jews

What I like about Jews  
They're circumcised  
If you wanna to buy a big TV they'll get it at a real good price

They say things like 'I'm so ferclempt I could plotz'  
And they don't really like to eat hot dogs, I don't too  
Its what I like about Jews  
What I like about Jews  
What I like about Jews

What I like about Jews  
Is their Rabbis!  
They can be holy men and still have kosher sex with their wives

Boys get bar mitzvahs when they reach 13 years  
They cant marry Christians and cant marry queers, that's the rules  
Its what I like about Jews.  
What I like about Jews  
What I like about Jews

Oy, Oy vey  
Oy Oy Oy Oy  
Oy Vey  
Oy Oy Oy Oy

--

"Ok, we're done for this week. I think I'm having a writer's block."

"Yeah, me too."

"AHA!" Todd pops out of the box and the girls jumped while the guys' hair stuck up.

"HA! I GOT TO HEAR THE NEW SINGLE AND GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!"

"GOD, Senor Nosey!"

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Todd runs and he takes the tape with him. Shadow and Knuckles didn't care.

"Guys! You let him get away!" Amy complained.

"Actually," Knuckles said,

"He's our ticket to stardom and more popularity!" Shadow helped.

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY POPULAR!"

"Hello! Youtube! Internet! I mean c'mon, think!"

"Ugh, we don't feel like thinking, _Sombra_" Laterose sighed in tiredness and both girls fall on the couch.

"Christ." Both guys replied. They then hear the door open and Locke shouts,

"Hello girls!"

"WE'RE NOT GIRLS" Both Shadow and Knuckles shouted. They then hear snickers and they came from elderly echidna.

"Oh, Christ!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! But here we go! Chapter 7 coming at cha! Only 3 more to go!


	7. Chapter 7: Writers Block and Competition

Knuckles and Shadow: Writers Block and Competition?

* * *

"Ugh, I'm having a bad hair day." Knuckles complained.

"I don't have real hair and even I feel that way. Its been a week and two days and still no ideas!" Shadow complained as well. He was bored to the extreme and he was really pissed off for no apparent reason. They then bump into Todd and Ares.

"Hola, _Chicos_!" Ares greeted.

"Hey guys!" Todd greeted also.

They sigh in unison and they reply in unison, with sheer boredom, "Hey guys."

The baby blue hedgehog and the shadow look-alike gasp at their reply.

"Guys, are you two ok?" Todd asked.

"What happened, _chicos_?"

Shadow sighs and before he says a word, Scourge, no longer in emo attire, said,

"Its because Amy's gonna break up with him since he's too much of a pussy. And besides, Amy needs a real guy and not some emo freak to show her who's best."

"FUCK YOU!" Ares said and he kicks Scourge in the groin.

"AHH! You son of a bitch! You're lucky that I am in pain and that you kicked me!"

"Ah, bullshit! I felt like kicking you and for hitting on Laterose the other day and calling Soccer gay!"

"I'm not gonna lie, Soccer is –UGH!"

Scourge was kicked again for almost calling Soccer gay.

(Soccer isn't gay! I love soccer and I love to play it. Flamers, let fight over the PM!)

Ares huffs and he drags the green hedgehog out and shoves him in a locker.

"_NEVER, EVER CALL FUTBOL GAY!" _Ares shouted.  
(A/N: Futbol means Soccer)

"Wow, Ares! I will never mess with you and Soccer ever again!" Todd said as he looks at Scourge in the locker.

"But what's with the emo act for the both of you. I get that Shadow's emo, but that's not like you, Knux ol' buddy!" Todd said.

"We're on writer's block, man." Knuckles replied. Shadow droops his head and he walks to Mr. Acosta's class.

"Damn, Shadow's taking his writer's block too hard." Ares said.

"Yeah, and I think I know why. The talent show is next week and like with this, the whole school would see their talent and they could be famous."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, ouch. I even got my act and all I did was hang with Jillian. She even helped me pick my act."

"Are you doing that Don't Tickle Me act?"  
(A/N: Don't Tickle Me: BY Dane Cook)

"Yeah…?"

"Just don't pin me in the middle, OK?" Ares asked. Todd groans 'aww, man!' and he says,

"OK, Fine. But you just make the perfect dummy."

Ares made a fist and asked,

"Did you just call me, _dummy_?"

Todd was scared and replied,

"Not an in offensive way, Ares. Now if you'll excuse me….igottogo! LATEROSE, HELP ME!"

Todd makes a run for it and Ares follows,

"Come back and face me, _Puneta_!"

Shadow and Knuckles reach their class and they see Spike, a porcupine, in hippie attire. He was looking terrible and smelled like shit, literally.  
(A/N: My oc, Spike the Porcupine.)

Shadow and Knuckles smell the stench and they quickly pinched their noses, due to its horrid smell.

"DAMN, Spikester! WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU TAKE A BATH AT ALL THIS WEEK, OR THE LAST?" Knuckles asked.

"This is my eau de natural perfume, man. Ugh, you guys, we really need a new government. The king's new laws suck dick and we need to change our world. Are you in, brother?"

"HELL NO! NOW SHUT UP, HIPPE! DAMN I HATE HIPPIES."

Shadow sulks some more.

"-sigh-"

"DAMN IT SPIKE, GO AWAY!" Knuckles snapped at the porcupine hippie. Then Laterose, with Ares, Todd and Tails behind her walk in the class room. When they pass Spike, the boys ignore the smell and they high five the Porcupine. When Laterose sees a friend of hers, she whispers in her ear and they chatter and gossip like nuts.

"Ugh, I mean, does he take a bath at all, Late?" a angel white mongoose asks her shock pink hedgehog friend.

"I know he does, but he just loves to act stupid. Everyone knows Todd is the better class clown and that Spike is trying waay to hard to be a hippie."

Shadow and Knuckles were getting annoyed as Spike sang about brotherly love and about anger in the world.

"Man, I don't know why theres so much anger an hate in the world. Do you guys know?"

Shadow was about to go nuts and he shouts,

"SON OF A BITCH! I FUCKING HATE HIPPIES! GO TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER! DAMN IT, NOT EVEN LOCKE IS THAT INSANE!"

That was all Spike needed to hear and he skipped away. Shadow was about to crack because of this writers block.

"grr, I hate hippes!"

Then he realized something, his hatred for hippes could become a song. Shadow then wakes up out of his one week writer's block and he quickly grabs a notebook and a writes down fresh lyrics.

Knuckles was bored out of his mind and he finishes his homework in class before the bell rang. When the bell rang, they all got in their seats and Spike sat next to the window.

"OK, class, we will begin our segment on the Civil Rights movement and all about the Sixties. So can anyone tell me about the 60's and 70's?"

Spike raises his hand and Todd, who sits next to him, jokes,

"Man, your BO smells worse than a skunk at a poop rally."

Spike sticks his tongue out and he says,

"It was a time when hippiedom grew, man."

Mr. Acosta, a platinum colored Mink replies,

"Yes, but we're talking about Civil Rights, Spike. Remember, American History is as important as Mobian History."

Spike replies,

"Yes, sir."

"Speaking of Mobian History, we have a visitor. He might be someone you know and he is a veteran of the Mobinam war. Locke the Echidna everybody."

Locke rolled in on his wheelchair and had Amy bring a bag with used grenades and he then greeted,

"Hello, boys."

Some of the girls then say in unison, "We're not boys!"

The guys snicker and laugh at the girls. Ares laughs and Laterose gives him a glare and then tugs his ear and snaps at him in Spanish.

"Ay, yay, yay! Let go!"

"I'll let go when I feel like it, _queda claro?_"  
(Queda Claro: Is that Clear)

"Yes, just let go of my ear!" He squeaked in pain.

She lets go and he falls on his back.

"Ay YOW!"

Locke then says,

"Boys, calm down."

Laterose was pissed. She wanted to kick Locke's butt out of his wheelchair if he called her a 'boy' again. She then calms down when Ares takes her hand and kisses her hand.

She sighs and calms down. Shadow and Knuckles, out of respect for Locke, paid close attention to Locke's story of his days in the war and his return.

"When I was in my mid 20s, I became a hippie. I was in war and I hated the war so much. In my opinion, as a hippie, we fought this war for nothing. But as a Veteran, we fought for the sake of Mobius."

Spike then asks,

"Locke, since you were a hippie, did you ever do drugs or enter protests?"

Locke nods with a smirk and says,

"Yes, I did do drugs. I cannot lie. Due to war, I am now sober of Morphine and other painkillers, and I have been for about 15 years. For Knuckles's sake. Didn't want to be a bad excuse of a former soldier. Many died of addiction or suicide of what they saw. I did see blood, dead corpses, and we had to wear masks to protect ourselves from Agent Azure or Agent Tan

(Agent Azure & Agent Tan= Agent Blue and Agent Orange)

"but back to the hippie talk. I did heroin a couple of times. Didn't like it at all. And I also did protests where I refused to shower."

"Cool!" Spike and Todd said in unison.

When Locke was done, Class was over and it was time to go home.

"C'mon, dad. Let's go" Knuckles said.

"I'll see you outside, ok? I need to see Amy. She has some news for me."

"Ok, meet at the main enterence."

"Alright."

Shadow leaves from his locker and he goes to the Gym, where he sees Amy. Amy was hiding behind a curtain of the stage. She was different today. She was dressed up in a corset vest and minishorts with a studded belt, with fish net leggings and high heels.

(A/N: Brit's outfit for _Gimme More_)

"So, you call me—WHOA!"

Amy yanks Shadow behind the curtain and he says,

"What's the big ide—" Amy shuts him up by covering his mouth. She then puts her hand down. Shadow then says,

"What's the big new—" She covers his mouth again.

"Amy, I swear, I'm gonna—"

"Shh! Shadow, you're gonna get us screwed! Look!"

She points at Mina and...

* * *

U'll see. Its Knuckles and Shadow's biggest Rival! PM Me to guess who it could be.


	8. Chapter 8: Competition

Knuckles and Shadow: Competition

I want to thank those who reviewed and showed sympathy to our loss and we thank you, I thank you! Here's the chapter I owe you. I am now in recovery, but the pain stings a bit. I will be ok and My cousin hopefully to. This is a chapter before the final and before the epilogue!!! Here we go, YO. -Rasta

* * *

Amy points at Mina and a cobalt hedgehog dressed as a girl.

"Oh MY GOD, SHOES!" Sonic says, making Mina giggle.

Shadow scoffs in disgust and Amy shakes her head, saying,

"Sonic's trying to take your fame! Dressing like a girl and singing about shoes!"

Shadow couldn't answer because he's just too grossed out to. As he sees Sonic wearing a blonde wig, red lipstick, blue eye shadow, mascara, thick-rimmed glasses, red and white striped stockings, chunky shoes, an ugly top and a leather skirt, he wanted to puke.

(A/N: Adam and Andrew's rival in real life is Liam Sullivan aka 'Kelly' from 'Shoez' and 'Let Me Borrow That Top'. He will be portrayed by Sonic, since he's not my fav, but Liam is funny too!)

Shadow wanted to scream in total horror. He was in total shock and he whispers,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN TRANSVESTITE!"

Amy smacks herself on her forehead and says,

"Have you not noticed?! He is trying to steal your fame. His song is about shoes! He doesn't even like shoes!"

Shadow scoffs and says,

"What an idiot. However, that won't matter, we have a good song, that will knock out any song about shoes, any day. Wait and see, Amy…just wait."

Shadow walks away and then turns back and says,

"Amy, I respect that you like this artist very much, but dressing like her…um, just find something else."

Amy sticks her tongue out at him and Shadow, who didn't care, was mad that Sonic was their competition.

He goes to Knuckles and he tells him the news.

"WHAT! SONIC DID WHAT AND IS DOING WHAT!??"

"He's trying to steal our chance at fame, singing about shoes!"

Knuckles then says,

"Who would like that song?"

Then they see Mina and Bunnie sing the song.

"Shoes…Shoes…Shoes…OH MY GOD, SHOES!"

Knuckles was shaking his head and said,

"Poor girls…this saddens me."

Shadow shakes his head in agreement. Then they see Todd and Jillian with Cameras and Todd with a news reporter's hat. Todd then says,

"I think you heard about Sonic's 'sex change', right?" Todd asked as he held his pencil like a microphone.

"Yeah, and it turned out to be a total failure." Knuckles replied.

"It looks a whole lot worse than when Sa—"

"DON'T REMIND US!" They all shouted.

"Ugh, fine!" Todd whined.

They all leave the auditorium and they head for their last class of the day, Biology.

"OK, Class. Can anyone tell me about the types of medicine, such as Plastic surgery?"

The guys snicker and laugh and then the teacher says,

"Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Echidna, do you two have something to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Lang." Knuckles and Shadow replied in unison. They then get back to snickering and they then notice the old man about to lose it.

(P/N: Mr. Lang, my Biology teacher. HE ROCKS!)

"BOYS! CARE TO SHARE?"

"No.-snickers- Mr-snicker-Lang…" they then burst out laughing. Shadow falls on the ground and Knuckles clings on to the table and laughs the shit out of him. The fat old man said,

"The drugs kids take these days."

They keep on laughing until the teacher called the dean and they had to be yanked down to the office. Locke came to get both boys and they talked on their behavior.

"Mr. Echidna, the boys interrupted his class and they snickered all day." The dean complained. Locke was different from most parents. He was in his hippie phase and he wasn't all to big on punishment.

(Locke may seem a bit OOC, sorry. But he's a bit…hippie.)

"Look, man. I don't know what _you've _been smoking, but they're just kids! Man, I should slash your tires and pour pig's blood all over your nice Hummer."

The dean looked at Locke like he was a mad man.

"Look, I'm only saying, man. Jeez, its not so hard. They're kids, they love to laugh at stupid stuff. I think that science is stupid, too."

"MR. ECHIDNA." The dean said, gritting through his teeth,

"I MEAN NO DISRESPECT, BUT, THE BOYS ARE GOING TO GET A 3 PART!"

(In my school, we get three parts, which is three detentions and a chance at getting suspended, it sucks.)

Locke was calm as he rolled to the dean and when he was close enough, he shouts,

"WHAT THE FUCK! A FUCKING THREE PART! YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Locke shouted. The veteran wasn't in the mood. He missed a game of poker with his War buddies and he wasn't glad about it.

"YOU CALLED ME HERE, MADE ME MISS A GOOD GAME OF POKER AND ONLY TO TELL ME THESE POOR BOYS ARE GETTING A THREE PART? NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL, LADY! GOOD DAY!"

Amy rolls Locke and she couldn't help but giggle at Locke, who gave Amy a sly grin.

Shadow and Knuckles along with Julie-Su waited in the office and they see Amy and Locke.

"What's our punishment, dad?"

"With me, none. But they want to give you a three part, and just for laughing in class. What have they been smoking?"

They laughed and they left school to serve their suspension.

Knuckles calls Shadow on his cell and as Shadow sleeps in his messy room.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily as he tossed and turned in his messy bed. He then finds a condom wrapper and flicks it off.

"HEY YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"See, what?" Shadow replied tired and annoyed.

"SONIC MADE A VIDEO, IN HIS NEW EGO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shadow shouted as he jumped out his bed on to his rolling chair and gets on his computer. Then a figure enters the room from the window. It was Amy.

"Hey, Shadow. Whats going on?" She asked as she notices Shadow going on _Youtube_.

Shadow says,

"Got to…find video…kick…Sonic's ass."

Amy shrugs and takes out her laptop to help her boyfriend out. She types the words Mina and Bunnie sang the other day and she finds the Video.

(BTW, it's the Shoes video by Liam Sullivan)

"Is this it?" Amy asked as the song played. Shadow's jaw dropped and he talks to Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES, AMY FOUND IT! GO To…."

As Shadow was talking, Amy watched the vid and couldn't help but laugh at how dumb Sonic looked in girls' clothing.

"Sonic's such a dork! Jeez, it makes Scourge look like he's making better sense when he dressed Emo."

"OK, I got it! So now what?" Knuckles asked.

"We wait and see the response."

"OK." Knuckles said and he then hears his father.

"BOY, I BETTER HEAR THAT COMPUTER WORKING OR U ON THAT PHONE! YOUR SCOT FREE!" Locke shouted from the kitchen of thier home as he made himself a ham sandwhich and he and his war buddies played Poker.

"YES SIR! Gotta go, I have someone's butt to kick. Having a hippie dad, for once, is actually awesome."

"Wish I could go, but I have other plans," Shadow said as he eyed Amy who was typing a comment. "and my mother is a pain in the ass. Bitching as always."

"Alright then, later." Knuckles hung up and he got on his NIKE boots and left out the door to kick some ass.

He mumbles to himself, "As those two dudes in _White Chicks_ said, Triple T KA!!!"

* * *

OOOH TTTKA= Time To Totally Kick Ass!  
Got that from White Chicks! What happens? What does Shadow do? Why is Sonic dressed like a chick for starters??? FIND OUT!


End file.
